The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree which bears large to very large, firm, attractive fruits of excellent quality and flavor. The fruit is especially well adapted for shipment for fresh markets because of its firmness, long shelf life and excellent dessert quality.
This new variety of apricot tree was originated at the Irrigated Agricultural Research and Extension Center at Prosser, Wash. from crosses made in 1972. It was selected in 1976 from 92 seedlings of the cross Goldrich X Blenril (both varieties unpatented). Second test trees were planted on the Roza unit of the Center in 1977 and came into production in 1980.
Flowers of the present variety require cross-pollination. They will set fruits with pollen of one of their parents (the Goldrich variety) and with Perfection (unpatented). In addition, flowers of the subject variety are pollinated by and will pollinate flowers of Apricot Tree PA 7221-1 which is the subject of a patent application filed concurrently herewith.
In the Yakima valley the fruits of this variety ripen about two weeks before that of Wenatchee (unpatented). The round to oval-shaped fruits have slightly compressed sides and are very large being up to 23/4 inches in diameter when adequately thinned. The skin is light orange with a reddish purple blush covering up to 30% of the surface. It is slightly glossy in appearance. The flesh is very firm and moderately juicy. Some acidity is associated with the skin. Fresh market quality is rated as excellent whereas canning quality is poor, becoming mushy when canned. The fruit most nearly resembles that of variety PA 7221-1. These two new apricot varieties are meant to be planted together in the orchard as sister varieties since they cross pollinize one another and produce similar fruits which mature at the same time. Thus, the fruits can be harvested, packed and shipped together.
Trees of the subject variety are vigorous on the common rootstocks used for apricot trees. They bloom heavy but often tend to set relatively light crops thereby reducing the need for thinning. The extra large attractive fruits can readiy be tradepacked for premium fresh markets.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations by grafting.